


On My Way

by Headfirstforhalos123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfirstforhalos123/pseuds/Headfirstforhalos123
Summary: Peter turns up again just as you're leaving town, but is it too late?





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> (Back story: you used to live with Peter and you'd been friends for years. Once he became Spiderman he told you, you drifted apart, he moved away and you haven’t seen him in a couple of years)
> 
> Idea taken from the song My Way - Khamsin. Features lyric quotes that aren't mine!

_There's a spider web where you used to live_  
_By the front door, and I'm wondering if_  
_An itsy bitsy part of me got lost in it_

 

Your mind drifted at the sight of it. That spider web… you hope he’s okay. It’s been so long since you’ve seen him. He hasn’t even been in the news recently, which was the only way you knew he was still alive. You understood. Being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman whilst having friends and family and a life was difficult. He had to let one side down, so he chose to just focus on protecting the city, and you couldn’t blame him for that. You just felt like a part of you was missing since he’d left.

 

_And between the broken wings_  
_All of the I love you's and the empty things_  
_Somewhere in those silky strings_  
_An itsy bitsy piece of me got lost_

 

You reminisced, as you often did. That last time you saw him. He told you he loved you, promised he’d always be there for you, then he left. Why would he say that and then leave? It made no sense. That broke you more than anything. You wished he’d said nothing, that would have left you more whole than hearing his confession and breaking into a million pieces when you saw the note he’d left that day.

 

**I will miss you every second I am away. I am always keeping watch over you, I promise.**

**I love you**

**Peter**

__

_I wish it wasn't on my way_  
_I wish I didn't have to see it everyday_  
_Maybe it's the way it's supposed to be_  
_This old house keeps haunting me_  
_Maybe it's all a sign I need to light the spark_

 

You’d decided to leave recently. After sticking about for over two years, waiting, hoping he’d return, and nothing. No messages, no visits, nothing. So that was it. You were moving back home. He clearly didn’t mean what he said, he didn’t want you. So there was nothing left for you here.

 

_So, here I am with the imagination_  
_To believe we used to dance_  
_Spun me around these promised lands_  
_So perfectly_

 

You continued to pack, memories flooding your head. The laughs you’d had in these walls. The almosts, the maybes, dancing with him, he would hold you close, you’d have a moment, then laugh it off. You wished you’d had more confidence when it had mattered. When you had the chance to tell him what he meant to you, how the sparks flew when he was nearby.

But it was too late. That chance was long gone.

You boxed the last of your stuff and looked at the empty shell of a building. It was a shame, you loved living here. But coping with the memories was proving far too much.

 

_I'm not backing out this time_  
_Time to get you off my mind_  
_I'm not backing out this time_

 

“y/n?”

The voice you never expected to hear again. The voice that had held you to this place all along. Why now? Why when you had finally had the courage to leave, would he return? You were frozen in place.

“Peter..?” You questioned timidly, not wanting to turn and see his face. That would only make you want to stay and you’d already decided, you were leaving. No changing your mind now.

“What are you doing? Are y- are you leaving town?” He stumbled over his words. You turned to see Spiderman, removing his mask and revealing his saddened features. You’d missed his face so much, and seeing him again almost brought you physical pain. Just when you thought today couldn’t have got any more difficult. Why would he do this to you?

“I.. I’m moving. There’s nothing left for me here any more.” You replied, struggling to make eye contact with him. The longer you looked at him, the more you’d want to stay. But there was no point, he obviously didn’t feel the same way or he’d have been here, right?

“There-there’s me? The placement at the university? Your friends?” He pressed. Why was he trying to keep you here, what did it matter to him?

“I dropped out a while back, but you’d know that if you’d been here.” You said with a snide look. Oh dear, looking at him was a bad idea. His face contorted with regret and now he was the one struggling to look at you. “I barely had friends any way, but when I left they didn’t keep in touch. I’ve got nothing. No one. Where have you been Peter? Why would you leave me like that? You’re the reason I’m going.”

“Wait, what? Why am I the reason, I don’t get it?” He looked puzzled. You sighed. You knew the sensible idea would be to just walk out. Stop talking. You’d already said enough. It was only going to hurt more if you continued. But having a filter was not your strong point, especially not when you were angry. And right now you were livid.

“Why? Really? Because you broke my heart you idiot. Because you left me when I needed you the most. Do you know what I’ve been through? Of course you don’t. I’m leaving because every time I’m in this damn house, it kills me a bit more. All I see is you. Our memories. How happy I was that day when you told me everything I’d been wanting to hear from you for years, and then you just left like it meant nothing. I wish you hadn’t said anything. I wish I’d never met you. At least I wouldn’t be hurting like this.” You’re not sure at which point you started crying, but now you felt the tears rolling down your face. Great, looking like a weak mess was not what you had in mind but that’s what you were working with now. He took a deep shaky breath, running his hand through his hair. He finally broke the silence.

“I deserved every word of that. And if you choose to hit me, I’ll deserve that too, but I can’t stand here and watch you cry.” he said as he crossed the room towards you. Oh god, this was a problem. If he touched you, you’d break. You couldn’t hold your ground any more. It was already taking all of your strength to keep your resolve. But then he wrapped you in his arms and you melted, sobbing into his chest as he apologised over and over again.

“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry..” he repeated as he smoothed your hair and held you close, letting you get everything out of your system. When your sobs finally stopped and you got your breath back, he spoke.

“I never really left. Well, I left obviously, but I didn’t leave. I meant what I promised, I’ve always been here keeping you safe. But that was exactly it. You weren’t safe if I was near you. If any one of the enemies I have been fighting had known about you, about us.. that would have made you an instant target. They would have done anything to get to me, and you are my weakness. So I left to keep you safe, but I never once lied to you. I meant every word I said… I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again. But I just had to check on you, I couldn’t let you leave without seeing you one last time.”

The gravity of the situation hit you like a freight train. All this time you thought you meant nothing to him, when in reality you meant too much. This changed everything, but it was also too late. Your stuff was packed, the house was sold, this couldn’t change the situation as much as you wished it could. When you finally had the courage to pull back from his arms and look up at him, you realised there were no words you could say. Tracks where tears had fallen streaked both of your faces now. You went to start speaking but he just shook his head and placed a hand on your cheek gently, as if you were so delicate that any move would break you.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know it’s too late now.. just-just give me this night with you? Before you leave?” he asked. He seemed nervous, maybe unsure of your reaction, worried he’d said too much. You leaned into his touch, a small sad smile on your face as you nodded lightly. With that, he slowly closed the gap between you, kissing you so softly you barely felt it. He rested his head against yours, looking straight into your eyes, then after a second he moved back in. This time he kissed you with so much passion you felt like your entire body was on fire, his hands were on your waist as yours tangled in his hair. After what felt like forever, you broke apart and he looked at you with lust filled eyes, grabbing your hand and leading you towards your bedroom, never taking his eyes off yours as if to check he wasn’t going too far, wasn’t pushing any boundaries. You didn’t think it was possible for him to go too far at this point, you were already his, always had been..

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

You laid against his chest as his fingers traced shapes down your spine and he occasionally kissed the top of your head, both of you lost in this moment. There was a comfortable silence in the room as your hearts and heads caught up with the events of the evening. He finally broke that silence.

“I never actually asked, where are you moving to?”

“I’m… going home. Back to London.” you replied, your voice tinged with sadness.

“O-oh. Wow. That’s far. I thought you might just be moving to the next town..”

“Nope, I don’t do anything by halves” you chuckled slightly even though your heart was breaking the longer this conversation went on.

“Well then..” he said, as his hand finally stilled on your waist “I guess London is going to get a lot safer. You know, what with the new friendly neighbourhood Spiderman around.”

You turned in his arms to look up at him, the shock on your face soon matched the grin you found on his.

“You’re crazy..” you replied quietly.

“Only for you, darling”

 

Maybe everything was supposed to be after all…


End file.
